Old Time Love
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 20 year old Troy Bolton, Ladies Man at UCLA, has a great girlfriend who is a cheerleader at UCLA, But what happens when his ex girlfriend becomes his roommate. Will they Get Back Together or stay just roommates?Find out what happens. sexual contact/More.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 Roommates?,Staring Over]<strong>

20 year old Troy Bolton walked out of his dorm room around 12:30 in the morning with yet another night of sleeping with his girlfriend of two and half years Sharpay Evans with only his boxers on. Troy has a nice tone body with gorgeous ocean blue eyes with his bad boy image. Girls love him and he loves his girlfriend. Sharpaywraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pecks his lips then pulls back leaves his room smiling and he closes his door going right back to bed.

Just then he hears a knock on his door and he groans getting out of his bed yet again ready to yell at somebody for coming to his dorm room at the time and walks to the door opening it to see the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen wearing skinny jean that hugged her curves in all the right places with a pale blue tubed top that showed her figure great and he could just how big her D cup Breast were and some how he can see that there not fake.

He's eyes roamed her body and he sees that Her long dark brown hair was curled as the ends and she had on a light shade of makeup on. Her soft thin lips were coded with light red lip gloss with black Gucci Heels on her feet that shows off her long legs. He looks at her eyes and sees that she has chocolate brown eyes.

Troy can see that she has about two suitcases with her along with a duffle bag and a purse with her. "Can I help you? Troy asked not remembering the face that's in front of him.

The girl stares at his whole body and can't help but stare at it but then she stares into his ocean blue eyes and nods frowning. "Hello Troy wow you look different. The girl said staring into his eyes. Troy stares at her confused but then rememebers the voice from somewhere and his eyes widen in shock to see his ex girlfriend he broke up with after she moved to Spain. "Gabriella Montez? He asked suprised.

Gabriella Montez stared at Troy Bolton as he finally sees that it's her and nods. "I'm your new roommate as of today since I just moved here from Brooklyn New York sorry to wake you up from your sleep I just got in from the airport. She said in her New York accent.

Troy stares at Gabriella thinking(Damn, I love College because they gave me one sexy roommate with really huge breast damn I would love to fuck her until she hurts, wait Troy you just met her maybe she has a boyfriend and she just happens to be your ex girlfriend).

"Well come right in Gabriella so we both can get some sleep and you didn't wake me up I was just about to go back to sleep. He said letting her in while closing the door behind him locking it so nobody else gets inside. He stares at her as she looks around the dorm.

Gabriella walks in with her stuff and sees that the room is really huge. She sees that there is a living room with a flat screen TV with a couch, a few chairs with a coffee table. She looks to see a kitchen with all the stuff in it.

She sees that one room has a T on it and she figured it was her roommate's and ex boyfriend's bedroom. She sees that another door has a G on it, she smiles going to it with her stuff and opens it to see that all of her stuff is there with her bed already made and she smiles.

Troy stares at his new roommates/ex girlfriend as she walks to her new room and he can't help be lick his lips as he stares at her butt. "I'm glad your back by the way Gabriella Montez and see you in the morning good night. Troy said staring at her before walking into his bedroom closing the door locking it.

Gabriella stands there for a second suprised he's happy she's back even if he did break up with her then goes into her new room for the next three years. She closes her door locking it. She changes out of her clothes and changes into a pair of pink booty shorts with a white tank top. She keeps her black lace bra on and keeps her black thong on.

She puts her hair up in a pony tail and gets into her queen size bed and gets under her purple covers herself while laying in her nice bed thinking about how she has to share her dorm with her ex boyfriend who broke her heart after she said that she was moving to Spain for a month but he didn't get that part he just broke up with her. She feels the darkness taking over her eyes and falls asleep.

The next day Gabriella is sleeping in her nice soft bed peacefully around 6:30 on a saturday morning when she gets knocked out of her sleep to hear banging on her door. She sighs tiredly getting out of her bed not caring that her tank top is half up showing off her flat but nice tan stomach with her bra staps showing a little with her pink booty shorts showing off her long tan legs and her hair is kind of messy but she doesn't care.

She puts her reading glasses and walks over to her bedroom door opening it and stares at the figure in front of her and she squeals loudy and wraps her arms around around the person's neck kissing them passionately them really happy. The person pulls back from her embrace and smiles down at her while keeping her arms around his neck. Troy opens his door to see some guy with light brown hair with bright blue eyes with a tan skintone standing in front of Gabriella's door wearing basketball shorts with a gray t shirt with black sneakers on.

Troy sees that Gabriella has her arms around the guy's neck and he gets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he sees Gabriella staring at him blushing. "Sorry about that Troy you can go back to sleep now. She said grabbing ahold of the guy's hand pulling him into her bedroom closing the door. Troy stands there wondering who the guy was and goes back into his room closing the door and goes back to sleep.

Gabriella and The guy start talking really happy to see each other then the guy leaves for some meeting and Gabriella goes back to sleep then gets up around 10:30 and goes into her walk in closet and picks out what she's going to wear that day then grabs her towel and goes into her bathroom that she has in her bedroom and takes a shower. Then a few minutes later she gets out and dries off wrapping her towel around her body. She goes into her bathroom and gets dressed and does her makeup.

**With Gabriella after she got dressed.**

Gabriella got dressed wearing jean shorts that shows off her long tan legs, She's wearing a black lace bra under her pink tank top that shows off her stomach and her cleavage a little. She has her long dark brown hair up in a high pony tail with pink flip flops on. She has on a light shade of makeup.

She grabs her ipod, her cell phone, her dorm keys and her purse putting her dorm keys, her cell and her ipod in the purse and grabs her car keys since she can drive and walks out of the room locking her bedroom door and puts her key back in her purse turning around after closing her door.

Gabriella froze seeing her new roommate Troy Bolton staring at her with his bright ocean blue eyes shining awkwardly. "Hey, good morning Gabriella, going somwhere? Troy asked her wondering while sitting in the couch. Gabriella stares at him saying that she was going out to breakfast off campus since they could leave campus and asked if he wanted to go with her.

"Yeah sure let me just grab my keys and I will be right out. Troy said smiling at her and she smiles back. A few seconds later Troy comes out now wearing jeans with a nice blue t shirt with black sneakers with his short hair now spiked a little. He has his wallet in his pocket with his dorm keys with him and Gabriella said that he could drive with her in her car and he nods. They walk out of the dorm and Troy locks the door and puts his key back in his pocket.

**With Troy and Gabriella out to breakfast.**

Troy picked a place that would be really nice for them to eat at and they go there and Gabriella parks her Blue Mustang in the parking lot and they get out of the car and Gabi locks her car. Troy grabs Gabriella's hand in a nice way smiling and she smiles at him letting him hold her hand,they walk in. The hostest smiles at Troy hugging him then pulls back then She stares at Gabriella smiling at her brightly suprised to see her and Gabi sees the hostest staring at her and she smiles back at her brightly hugging her then they pull back and talk to each other then The hostest turns back to Troy.

"Did you break up with. Troy cuts her off so she doesn't say anything more making Gabriella stare at her ex boyfriend confused and Troy sighs knowing she's going to ask what was that about. Troy stares back at the hostest who has the same blue eyes as Troy and rolls his eyes "Mom, no need to bring that up okay I'm here to have breakfast with my new roommate Gabriella Montez and my ex girlfriend you remember her still? Troy asked looking at his mom and she nods. Gabriella wonders what the place is.

Troy tells Gabriella that his Aunt and his mom own the place and that the hostest is his mom Annlyn Bolton who she remembers. Gabi nods. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Bolton this place is really nice. Gabriella said nicely still holding Troy's hand. Annlyn smiles at Troy's ex girlfriend remembering that Troy broke up with her because she was moving but to see her back made her really happy. "Thank you Gabriella and your welcome here anytime. Annlyn said pulling back showing them to their table and they sit down while she gives them time to order.

"So what are you going order Gabriella? Troy asked her while looking at the menu. Gabi looks up from the menu and stares into his blue eyes. "Not sure yet but can I ask you why you cut your mom off when she asked you did you break up with, whoever it was? She said wondering.

Troy sighs looking down then looks into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes and thinks(I shouldn't lie to her like this but I don't want to hurt Sharpay).

"It was just my girlfriend Sharpay Evans of a year and half who my mom thought I would break up with by now but I didn't want her thinking I was cheating on her when she saw you Gabi that's all. Troy said looking down awkwardly. Gabriella stares at him for a minute unsure what to say to him but nods staring at him.

"I guess but why would she care since you broke up with two years ago because I was moving? She asked him. Troy sighs telling her that his mom doesn't really like the girls he's been seeing and she really doesn't like Sharpay Evans at all so everytime she sees him with a new girl she thinks that he broke up with Sharpay. He said to her and she nods understanding him a little.

What are you going to order Troy? She asked smiling at him. Troy grins and looks at his menu looking at the choices on the menu."Not sure yet maybe we should get the same thing? He said. Gabriella stares at her menu and her eyes land on Chocolate Chip Pancakes and she grins. Troy stares at her confused.

"Are you alright Gabriella? Troy asked. She nods smiling brightly and points to what she's smiling about and Troy smiles agreeing and they order what Gabriella wanted and then they talk for awhile before their food came.

**With Troy and Gabriella back at their dorm.**

Troy and Gabriella became really close over breakfast and Troy felt really quilty for breaking up with her in the past and he keeps saying that he's sorry and she giggles as Troy keep telling her that he's sorry and she stops him saying that she's over it and has been for years now. They talk about their family, friends and other random things. Troy stares at Gabriella shocked to hear that she's a triplet and she's the oldest of all of them. "

Are you really a triplet? He asked not believing her. She gets up from couch in the living room and goes to her bedroom and gets her photo book and walks back into the living room sitting next to Troy and hands it to him. Troy opens it and sees a picture of the Montez triplets all wearing bikini's showing off their sexy figure while having their hair different and he sees that their laughing while holding each other's arms. Troy stares at Gabriella and asks which one is who.

"The one in the pink and black bikini is my sister Lailyn Montez and she's the baby out of all of us, the one in the green and white bikini is my other sister Evermore Montez and she was born after me. That's me in the red and pink bikini and that's when we were in Hawaii for spring break in 7th grade. Gabi said smiling loving the picture.

Troy stares at her shocked. "You had a body like that in 7th grade with a chest like that not to be rude. He asked. Gabi nods telling him yes and she wasn't mad. "Alot of our friends ask us that all the time and we always say yup. She said shrugging like it's no big deal.

Troy nods looking at another picture and sees that one of the triplets is wearing a jean mini skirt with a red tank top with their hair up in a pony tail and they have black flip flops on with their arm around the guy he saw this morning with her arm around the guy's waist while the guy he saw this morning is smiling down at them looking really in love while she looks into the camera while he has his arms around her.

"Is that you and the guy I saw this morning? He asked staring into her eyes. She stares at the picture and blushes making Troy stare at her."Yes that's me in that picture with my boyfriend, his name is Jeff Richards(Played by Chace Crawford) and that picture was taking after me and you broke up and it was when I moved to Spain, we started dating about a month after you broke up with me and we kind of fell in love but last year he asked me to marry him and I said I would think about it. She said smiling making Troy pull her close to him and she stares at him suprised.

"I'm happy for you but why didn't you say yes to marrying him? Troy said wondering. She sigh telling him that she was only 19 at the time and she wasn't ready for marriage yet but they agreed to still be together and Jeff was really happy to still be with her. Troy nods feeling awkward around her a little and lets go of her body and looks at more pictures.

Gabriella frowns wondering what that was about and reminds herself to ask him later about that. She looks at the pictures with Troy and they talk more about them.

**Well that was my first chapter. Find out what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Catching Up,Staying at Jeff's]<strong>

**With Gabriella in her POV.**

I have been at UCLA for about two and half weeks now enjoying the college life. I have been talking to my mom and dad from time to time but I see my sisters Evermore and Laila Montez alot since they go to the same college as me and they just happen to be sharing the same dorm room together. I'm taking a Hip Hop Dance Course here along with a few other class like a singing class, two teaching classes, so you could say that I want to be a musical or dance teacher so I'm taking these classes so I can do that. I met this really cool and different girl named Zany Carson(Played by Selena Gomez) and she's pretty cool her real name is Izzy but people call her Zany and she likes it that way. She's in my Hip Hop Dance class and she's really funny and she's like my best friend now and she's different because she has a different kind of style but I like her like that she's not scared to speak her mind. I made another friend named Anna Jackson(Played by Demi Lovato) and she's really cool but funny and she and Zany are best friends and they are also roommates and we all get along great.

I'm walking down the hall of UCLA walking to my dorm room after my music class I'm taking while wearing skinny jeans that fit my figure just right with a dark blue stomach shirt that shows off alot of my flat tan stomach with my belly button ring showing and you can see my cleavage a little but I can't help it since I have huge breast, I have on dark blue heels, my hair is down straighten with my bangs in my face with a little makeup on.

I'm walking when I get stopped by a soft hand on my arm and I turn around to see a girl who is a little taller then me with a light tan skintone, she has bright blue eyes with long wave like redish blond hair wearing a jean mini skirt showing off her nice petite figure and I can see that her chest isn't as big as mine but it's still big while wearing a white small t shirt on making me see her stomach a little and I see that she has on white flip flops on with a little makeup on and she's wearing light red lip gloss on her thin lips. I stare at her wondering what she wants with me.

"Can I help you? I asked the blue eyed girl in front of me. She smiles at me nicely then frowns making me stare at her even more confused.

"You don't remember do you? She asked me in her soft but strong voice making me shake my head no and she sighs staring at me.

"It's me Lilac Bolton Troy Bolton's twin sister who use to be your best friend until Troy broke up with you Gabriella. She said shocking me.

I stare at Lilac for a few minutes suprised to see her looking so different. She has grown up so much since the last time I saw her and I snap out of my thought and hug her really happy to see her and she hugs me back giggling. We pull back a few minutes later and we talk about life then she puts her cell number in mine and I put mine in hers and we hug each other again and then we go somewhere to Catch up on things then Lilac has to leave so we hug each other before walking off. I smile and walk to my dorm.

**End of Gabriella's POV.**

* * *

><p>Gabriella walks into her dorm room and sees Troy making out with some blond on the couch and she closes the door making them pull back. She waves at them awkwardly and said that she will just leave them alone. She goes into her room and closes the door.<p>

**With Troy and the blond girl.**

"Who is that Troysie? The blond girl asked glancing at him wanting him to talk. He sighs. "That''s my roommate Sharpay and my old girlfriend. He said. Sharpay stares at her boyfriend shocked."You mean that's _The Gabriella Montez _the one you broke up with when she was moving? She asked.

Troy nods and Sharpay sighs not liking that his old girlfriend is his roommate and she looks gorgeous. Troy pecks her lips making her forget that she's jealous of Gabriella and wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss making them start making out again. Troy smirks and puts his hand up her shirt making her giggle and pushes him down and she lays onto of him never breaking the kiss. Troy grabs her ass making her squeal then Troy picks her up bringing her to his bedroom and he closes the door after they get in locking the door and he puts music on so he doesn't bug Gabriella while their having sex but it might since her bedroom is next door to his bedroom.

**With Gabriella in her room.**

Gabriella hears the music playing knowing that Troy and that blond girl are having sex. She texts her boyfriend asking if she could stay at his apartment for the night and he text her back saying sure and that she could stay there for a few days. She smiles and grabs her duffle bag putting it on her bed and grabs a few stuff to and puts it in her bag like her makeup, towel and shower stuff, stuff for her hair, ipod, laptop, laptop charger,phone charger, some shoes, underwears for the few days, bra's for a few days, clothes that she's going to wear for the few days, some sleepwear stuff, dorm keys, and a few dvds. She closes the bag and grabs her dorm key for the main door. She grabs her coat and grabs her dance bag along with her purse putting her cell phone in it. She grabs her car keys and walks out of her room closing the door not leaving Troy a note since they aren't that close anymore. She walks to the door opening it then walks out with her stuff closing the door and walks to her car.

She gets into her car after putting her stuff in the backseat. She put her dorm key in her purse. She turns the car on putting on her seat belt then drives out of the parking lot and drives off to her boyfriends apartment. A few minutes later she was at Jeff's apartment with her car parked in his driveway locked for the night with her stuff in his guest room. She was really happy to be in his arms after not seeing him for a few hours.

**With Jeff and Gabriella.**

Jeff smiles down at his girlfriend who laying in his arms on the couch with him sleeping in his arms as they were watch some T.V. but Gabi fee; asleep a few hours ago. Gabriella changed her clothes so now she's wearing dark blue short shorts with one of Jeff's t shirts. her hair is up in a pony tail. Jeff is wearing black sweat pants with a gray muscle shirt. He rubs her back softly falling a sleep a few seconds later.

The next morning Gabriella opens her eyes slowly to feel arms around her waist and she turns her head a little to see her boyfriend Jeff sleeping and she smiles. She leans up to his lips and captures his lips with hers and she feel him kissing her back she giggles pulling back a few minutes later. Jeff opens his eyes smiling at her and she grins at him. "Good morning baby did you sleep good? Gabi asked. He nods and kisses her again making her wrap her arms around his neck kissing him back. He deepens the kiss making her kiss him passionately.

A few hours later of making love in Jeff's bedroom and they get dressed changing their clothes and Gabriella and Jeff eat breakfast before going to Gabriella's car and they both get in with their bags and they drive off to the college for their classes.

Troy was worried about Gabi all night when Sharpay left. He wanted to check on Gabriella and she wasn't there. He saw her awhile ago holding hands with her boyfriend Jeff and he walked over to her asking where she was and she said that she's staying with Jeff for a few days.

Troy now knows how he's feeling about Jefff and that's Jealousy.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Double Date? Hearing Her Sing]<strong>

Gabriella and Zany have become like sisters for about a month now. Gabriella stayed at Jeff's place for a week before going back to her dorm. Gabriella met Troy's girlfriend and they have been kind of awkward around each other. Whenever Jeff has been around the dorm Troy would go out or stay in his bedroom because he doesn't like Gabriella with Jeff which is freaking him out for a little bit. Gabriella brought her sisters Laila and Evermore around her dorm and Troy got to meet them and was very suprised to see that Gabriella really was a triplet.

**With Troy and Sharpay in his bedroom.**

Troy is laying down on his bed wearing his basketball shorts with a black t shirt. Sharpay is texting is looking in his closet for something to wear from Troy to wear on there date. Sharpay sighs when she hears Troy sleeping. She turns around walking over to his bed and shakes him.

"Troy wake your ass up so we can pick out something for our date tomorrow night. Sharpay said shaking him more rolling her eyes. Troy opens his eyes and sighs. "Baby our date is tomorrow I'm tired from basketball practice. Troy said whining closing his eyes again only to be hit in the head with Sharpay's nails. He groans angry and glares at her.

"Not fucking cool Sharpay that really hurt damn it just leave me the fuck alone. He said glaring at her. Sharpay rolls her eyes and walks out of his room and sees Troy's roommate and old girlfriend Gabriella Montez sitting in the living room with her boyfriend Jeff but she doesn't know that Jeff is her boyfriend and she smiles walking over to them.

"Hey Gabriella and Gabriella's friend who is your friend Gabi? Sharpay said in her high pitched voice. Jeff closes his eyes for a minute then opens and stares at Sharpay confused. Gabriella sees the confused look on her boyfriend's face.

"Hello Sharpay and this is my boyfriend Jeff, babe this is Troy's girlfriend Sharpay Evans right? She asked Sharpay and she nods.

Jeff nods saying hi to her and Sharpay giggles flirtingly. Gabriella stares at Sharpay unsure about her. Jeff doesn't flirt back and gets a text on his phone turning away from Sharpay's face. Sharpay smiles back at Gabriella. She stares at her a second then smiles back.

"Hey Gabriella what are you doing tomorrow night? She asked squealing. Jeff stares at his girlfriend freaked out and she gives him the same look.

"Nothing just hanging out with my boyfriend why? Gabi asked confused and unsure what she wants. Sharpay squeals really happy.

"How about you and Jeff double date with me and Troysie tomorrow night what do you say? She asked smiling brightly. Gabi stares at her unsure.

"Um, Sharpay I don't think that is a good idea I mean what does Troy think about this? Gabriella asked now sitting in Jeff's arms. Troy walks out of the room to hear his name from Gabriella's mouth. "What do I think about what? Troy asked confused. They all stare at him and Troy sees Gabriella in Jeff's arms and he slightly sighs.

Sharpay smiles walking over to her boyfriend and says"Baby I just invited Gabriella and her boyfriend Jeff on our date so it's like a double date isn't that great? She said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and Troy glances at Gabi and sees that Gabi and Jeff are whispering in each others ears softly.

"Troy are you there? She asked annoyed. Troy stops staring at them and stares into his girlfriend's Hazel brown eyes sighing.

"Whatever Shar, I don't care so if they say yes then we will have this stupid date. Troy said pushing her off walking into the kitchen. Sharpay stands there shocked and walks into the kitchen with Troy and they start fighing. Jeff says that he needed to get to his class, He pecks Gabi's lips then leave the room not in the mood to deal with them fighting and Gabriella sighs walking into her bedroom closing the door.

**With Troy after fighting with Sharpay.**

After fighting with Sharpay, she leaves calling their date off and Troy sighs not caring right now. He walks into the living room sitting down and is about to close his eyes when he hears a soft but strong angelic voice singing.

_Suddenly my choice is clear_  
><em>I knew only you and i were standing here<em>

He stares at Gabriella's door and smiles amazed to hear her.

**With Gabriella singing.**

She didn't want to hear them fighting so she grabbed her ipod and put on a song she did for a musical at her high school but just the music part since she she knows the words and she closes her and starts singing.

_And beautiful is all i see_  
><em>Its only you <em>  
><em>I know <em>  
><em>Its true <em>  
><em>It has to be.<em>

Gabriella smiles moving more to the beat and puts her ipod on her ihome not knowing that Troy is listening to her and Troy walks to the door and opens it a little and watches her as she starts singing.

_Well that money isn't worth a thing_  
><em>if you didn't earn it<em>  
><em>You don't deserve it<em>

_True love doesn't cost a thing_  
><em>and if you try to buy it<em>  
><em>You can't return it<em>  
><em>No no oh<em>

_Your friends are doing all the same things _  
><em>and my friends their looking at what you wasting<em>  
><em>Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds<em>

_Suddenly I can see_  
><em>What I didn't before<em>  
><em>And I don't care what they say anymore<em>  
><em>Cause I'm falling Falling<em>  
><em>Finally falling falling.<em>

Gabriella turns around and sees Troy standing there and she giggles while singing the next park smirking at him telling him to come to her and he walks over to her grinning.

_I don't need all the finest things_  
><em>Diamond rings are nothing<em>  
><em>So show me something<em>

_Cause love is all i need_  
><em>All I ever wanted<em>  
><em>And now I've got it<em>

_Yeah eh eh_

_My friends are wondering _  
><em>What you're thinking <em>  
><em>And your friends <em>  
><em>They probably think the same thing<em>  
><em>Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds<em>

_Suddenly I can see_  
><em>What I didn't before<em>  
><em>And i don't care what they say anymore<em>  
><em>Cause I'm Falling Falling<em>  
><em>Finally Falling Falling.<em>

Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck making him wrap his arms around her waist and she starts singing to him swaying her hips and fiinishes the rest of the song.

_If you can't find love, when you're in it_  
><em>just forget it<em>  
><em>It will change your mind once you get it<em>  
><em>Don't you get it <em>  
><em>Cause we did it, Yea we did it<em>  
><em>Well we did it<em>

_Suddenly I can see_  
><em>What I didn't before<em>  
><em>And I don't care what they say anymore<em>  
><em>Cause I'm Falling Falling<em>  
><em>Finally Falling Falling<em>

_Suddenly I can see_  
><em>What I didn't before<em>  
><em>And I don't care what they say anymore<em>  
><em>Cause I'm Falling Falling<em>  
><em>Finally Falling Falling<em>

_Finally Falling Falling_  
><em>Finally Falling Falling.<em>

She ends the song and stares into Troy's ocean blue eyes grinning then feels lips on hers. Troy kisses her passionately making her deepening the kiss and Troy turns her ihome off. Gabriella pulls back and stares into his eyes before crashing her lips on his.

**Find out what happens next.**

**The Song is called Finally Falling by Victoria Justice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Were Done, Club Night ]<strong>

Gabriella was shocked about what just happened with her and her old boyfriend Troy Bolton. She didn't have sex with him but they did makeout with each other for a few hours. She said that she wanted to be alone for awhile and Troy didn't want to leave at first but he saw the look on her face he knew that she wanted to be alone so he left. Gabriella can't believe she just cheated on her own boyfriend Jeff like that.

She goes on her bed and sighs and knows that if she told Jeff that her relationship with him would be over. She starts sobbing knowing she made a mistake in kissing him back. But she also knows that kissing Troy was a great feeling and she's just confused.

**With Jeff after he left Gabriella's room the second time.**

Jeff came back to get his gym bag when he heard something and saw that Gabriella's door was open and he walked to it to see his own girlfriend standing up makingout with Troy Bolton. He sighs walking out angry and upset that he just saw that. He sees Troy talking to his friends and he goes over to him and greabs his shirt and glares at him hard. "You think you can just get any girl you want huh? Jeff said angry as hell. Troy pushes him off and glares back.

"What the fuck is your problem dude? He asked. Jeff pushes him to the ground and they start fighting. Gabriella's sisters Evermore and Lailyn text Gabi telling her what's going on and they see Gabriella show up and runs over to the guys. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE JEFF GET OFF. She said pushing them away.

Jeff glares at her and yells"YOUR NOTHING BUT A SLUT AND WERE DONE GO FUCK YOUR STUPID ROOMMATE I SAW YOU AND YOUR ROOMMATE MAKING OUT. He yells.

Gabriella stares at him getting tears in her eyes and she nods saying that she's sorry and he doesn't care walking off and Troy glances at Gabrielal and sees her sobbing and he pulls her in his arms as she cries. Her sisters stare at them and they smile at how much they still look cute together and they leave them alone.

**Later that night with Troy and Gabi getting ready.**

Gabriella cried for a few hours before she calmed down and Troy stayed with her the whole time. They are now going out to this club called Midnight Fire with a few friends and Gabriella invited her sisters while Troy invited his twin sister. They are all ready to go. Troy is waiting for Gabriella to come out.

Troy is wearing dark jeans with a light blue dress shirt with sneakers on with his hair looking nice.(The picture of Zac Efron at the 2009 Teen Choice Awards) Just then the door opens and Troy turns his head to see Gabriella coming out of her room wearing a short purple mini-dress that's a little low cut in the front and you can see her nice long tan legs, with her long brown wave like hair down with the right shade of makeup on with purple heels on and Troy sees her turn around and he can see her dress is open in the back. (The picture of Vanessa Hudgens at the 2009 Teen Choice awards).

Gabriella smiles at Troy and starts checking him out a little seeing that he looks really good. "Wow you look handsome Troy. She said blushing. Troy grins and grabs her hand and spins her around making her giggle. "You amazing Brie are you ready to get this night started? Troy asked letting go of her hand before placing it around her waist. Gabi feels chills going down her spine as Troy holds onto her and she nods not being able to find any words at the moment.

They leave the dorm and Troy lets go her waist and grabs her hand again making her stare at him with a small smile and they walk off to Troy's car since their meeting everybody at the club.

**At The Club with Everybody.**

Evermore and Lailyn are dancing on the dance floor with their friends. Lilac is sitting alone in the table she kept her stuff along with all of her friends stuff at while watching everybody dance. Her boyfriend Carlo Torrez(Random Spanish guy) Finally shows up and he smiles at her and pecks her lips before ordering a drink then he sits down.

"_Why aren't you on the dance floor baby_? He asked in his thick Latin accent that makes her go weak in the knees sometimes. "I was waiting for my brother and my old friend Gabriella to show up but do you want to dance with me? She asked shly.

Carlo grins putting his drink down and grabs her hand and they go to the dance floor and Carlo places his hands around her waist and they start grinding on each other to the upbeat song playing. Just then Troy and Gabriella walk in and they see their friends dancing on the dance floor and Gabi sees her new friend Zany sitting at the table and Gabi grabs Troy's hand and drags him over to the table and Zany smiles hugging Gabi and smiles at Troy nicely. "Hey girlie it's about time you made it are you ready to get your Latina ass moving? Zany asked grinning. Troy chuckles and sits down making Brie and Zany stare at him confused.

"You go ahead Brie I'm not ready to dance yet okay? He said. Zany grabs Gabi's hand and Gabi giggles waving at Troy and he chuckles as they go to the dance floor. Troy hear a new upbeat song come on and he roams the dance floor and his eyes land on a very sexy looking Gabriella Montez who is dancing really sexy while holding hands with her new friend Zany and Troy sees that Gabriella is swaying her hips from side to side making him get slightly turned on.

Just then Troy sees Gabriella's now ex boyfriend Jeff Richards walks past him with his own girlfriend Sharpay Evans and Troy stops them before they past and Jeff glares at Troy and Sharpay frowns feeling bad. "What the fuck is going on here Sharpay why are you with this asshole? Troy said getting pissed.

Gabriella and Zany see Troy getting pissed and Gabi said that she will be right back and Zany nods. Gabi moves around the people that are in her way and she finally gets to Troy and sees her now ex and the guy that called her a slut in front of people standing there holding onto Troy's girlfriends hand.

"What's going here? She asked not in the mood to deal with a fight. Jeff glances at Gabriella and licks his lips loving what she's wearing and let's go of Sharpay's hand and walks over to Gabriella wrapping his hands around her waist making her stare at him scared and annnoyed.

"Hey baby I'm sorry I called you a slut please forgive me I only want you please take me back? He said a little drunk. Troy shakes his head annoyed as Jeff tries to talk his way back into Gabriella's life. Sharpay sits next to Troy and grabs his hand and whispers in his ear telling him that she's sorry and her and Jeff were only talking.

Troy shakes his head not in the mood to be anywhere around Sharpay at the moment and sees Gabriella trying to get out of Jeff's grip and he gets up pushing Sharpay away from him and he walks over to Gabi and Jeff and takes Jeff's hands off her waist and glares at him. "Come on Brie I'm not in the mood to deal with drama here so let's go dance now. Troy said making Gabriella give him a thank you smile and they both go to the dance floor.

Jeff and Sharpay turn to the dance floor and sees Troy grinning down at Gabriella she dances in front of him while looking at him as they dance together and Sharpay sees Troy place his hands on Gabi's waist while they stare at each other dancing to the beat of the song. Sharpay sighs seeing her boyfriend flirt and dance with his roommate/old girlfriends makes her angry and looks at Jeff and smirks getting up and grabs his hand and brings him to the dance floor.

Gabi and Troy stare at them and roll their eyes going back to dancing. Gabi whispers in Troy's ear making Sharpay glare hard at them and Troy grins and pecks her lips making Sharpay gasps and she storms out of club. Troy and Gabi dance all night while making out a few times.

**Find out what happenes next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 First Date, I Never Stopped]<strong>

The next morning Gabriella wakes up in her bedroom yawning and turns to see that it's 8:15 and she gasps forgetting that she has to be at her Hip Hop class at 9:00 or she's in trouble. She sighs getting out of bed and turns around to see that Troy is sleeping in her bed with nothing but boxers on and a white t shirt. She looks down to see that she's wearing black lace underwear shorts with a black tube top on with her lace black bra under the top. She sighs wondering what happened last night. "Come back to bed Baby. She hears Troy's voice.

She looks up and sees him smiling at her and she sighs before grinning. "What happened last night that made me wake up to you in my bed Troy? She said getting her dance bag and puts her bikini in the bag along with her dark blue booty shorts and a white stomach shirt and puts her water bottle in the bag along with her sneakers. She goes in her closet and puts on some jean shorts and takes her tube top off and puts on a dark blue t shirt and puts her hair up in a pony tail.

She walks out and sees Troy now standing looking at her confused. "What are you doing? He asked confused. She shakes her head.

"I'm going to be late for my Hip Hop class we will talk later okay. She said closing her bag and grabs her flip flops and puts them on.

She turns around and sees Troy staring at her unsure what to do. She grins and sees that it's 8:35 and turns back to him.

"Do you want to watch me then we can talk about what's going on with us when I'm done? She asked grinning. Troy grins and nods grabbing his jeans and puts them on and puts on his shoes and doesn't change his t shirt. He walks over to her and grabs her hand and she giggles. They leave the room and she puts gum in her mouth.

They finally get to the gym Troy said that he's going to watch her. She nods and goes into the locker room that they have and changes into her oufit and puts the bag near Troy and Troy stops her before she goes over to Zany and she stares at him confused.

"What Troy? Gabi asked. Troy shakes his head ignoring her question and leans down kissing her lips softly and Zany watches them wondering what's going on and she turns away. Gabriella closes her eyes feeling herself deepen the kiss and is about to wrap her arms around his neck when they hear"TROY BOLTON HOW COULD YOU? The voice said angry. They pull back and see Sharpay Evans standing there really angry and Gabi stares at her awkwardly and pulls back and walks to her friends and starts working out with them.

Troy sighs leaving the gym with Sharpay and Gabi sighs wondering how she feels about her feelings for Troy Bolton.

**With Troy and Sharpay outside.**

Sharpay glares at her boyfriend as he just stands there not saying anything. "Troy are you just going to stand there and not say anything to me? She asked getting annoyed. Troy sighs and looks at her not really in the mood to talk to her he just wants to spend some time with Gabi like they had planned.

"Im not in the mood to deal with this Sharpay can't we just talk about this later? He said looking away. Sharpay shakes her head sighing.

"Not really Troy your my boyfriend not hers and she's your old girlfriend so how dare you kiss her and want to talk about this later? She said now yelling. They didn't realized how Sharpay can get and he sighs hearing her high pitched voice yelling at him.

An hour later of Troy yelling at Sharpay and Sharpay wraps her arms around Troy's neck trying to tell him that she really wants to be with him Troy hears the gym door open and he turns around to see Gabriella wearing her jean shorts with her tank top and she has her flip flops on. Troy winks at her and she shakes her head sighing and walks past them but Troy grabs her hand making her stare at him. "Ella why are you getting mad at me? He asked worried. Gabriella stares at Sharpay making him turn his head making him sigh and turn back to the girl he still loves and wants to be with.

"Baby I don't want her anymore your the girl I want please give us a chance to pick up were we left off please? He said placing his hands on her hips. Sharpay gets really angry and taps Troy's shoulder.

"Troy are you really breaking up with me for your old girlfriend? She asked glaring at Gabriella. Gabriella glares right back at her.

"This is the girl that was trying to get with my ex after we broke up I don't know don't you think that maybe you were already done with Troy? Gabi asked smirking. Sharpay glares at her. "Shut the hell up Bitch nobody need your shit right now. She said.

Gabi rolls her eyes saying"Don't ever call me a bitch ever again unless your talking about yourself Sharpay and what kind of name is Sharpay anyways isn't that a Dogs name? She smirks at Sharpay before wrapping her hand around Troy's neck glancing at Sharpay before kissing Troy's lips passionately making Sharpay scream. Troy pulls back and glares at Sharpay.

"Were done Sharpay now me and my girl alone. Troy said before going back to kissing Gabriella. Gabi giggles and kisses him back more heatedly. Troy groans into the kiss and hears Sharpay's heels walk off angerly.

Gabi pulls back a few minutes later. "That was fun. She giggles smiling into Troy's bright blue eyes. Troy grins and pecks her lips then pulls back. "I missed that so much Brie and I really want us to start over so will you go on a first date with me tonight? He said with begging eyes.

Gabi nods grabbing his hand and drags him with her. Troy chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist. Gabi smiles at him as they walk back to their dorm room.

**Later that night on Troy's and Gabi's first date.**

Troy is wearing dark jeans with a black dress shirt with black dress shoes. He has his hair spiked a little. Gabriella is wearing dark skinny jeans that fits her figure nice with a purple halter top to show off her nice slim frame and you can see a little of her cleavage, Her hair is really curly and she has on a little makeup. She has black heels on.

Troy took her to his mom's place for dinner and they are now eating and talking. "So tell me why you picked me over Sharpay? Gabi asked smiling at him while taking a bite of her pasta. Troy chuckles taking a sip of his coke. "I picked you baby because your the one that makes me happy and Sharpay was getting annoying. Gabi starts giggling softly and grabs Troy's free hand and smiles at him. "I missed this. She smiles.

Troy nods agreeing with her and they finish their dinner then Troy pays for the dinner and Annlyn is happy that Troy got back together with Gabi and they leave. Gabi looks at the sky and smiles at the stars. Troy grabs her hand and they talk a walk in the park.

"This is nice Troy I love looking at the stars at night do you remeber how we use to watch the stars before in Albuquerque? She asked holding his hand. Troy remembers when they together how they would sit outside Troy's backyard and sit in each others arms and watch the stars everynight when it wasnt rainning or snowing. "You still remember that? He asked suprised. Gabi nods smiling then looks up at the sky.

Troy stares at Gabi as she looks up at the sky and he stares at how gorgeous she still is to him and he pulls her close him and she giggles staring into his eyes. "What are you doing Troy? She asked in her new York accent. Troy smiles and places his hand on her face and kisses her lips sweetly making her close her eyes then she slowly wraps her arms around his neck then pulls back a few minutes later.

"I love doing that with you Troy Bolton. She said softly. Troy nods kissing her again then pulls back and stares into her eyes.

"I love you. He said seriously. Gabriella stares at him shocked but smiles and softly says"I never stopped loving you Troy I love you to. She said kissing his lips passionately. Troy wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss. Gabriella moans into the kiss and they makeout for a little bit. They pull back a few minutes later and Troy asks Gabriella to be his girlfriend again and she nods.

They go back to their dorm and they change out of their clothes and into clothes that they can see him and Troy sleeps in Gabi's bed with her for the night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 Dance Practice,Steaming Jealousy]<strong>

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton have been going strong since they got back together and Sharpay is still not over him so she and her cheerleaders have come up with a dance off with the Dance Team at UCLA and everybody is buzzing about it and the Dance Team is pumped and ready for it since they have been working on their skit for weeks and months now.

The cheerleaders are in the other gym practice their stuff for the dance off after the basketball game in two weeks.

Troy Bolton is in the gym with his team just finishing their practice and the dance team is also in the gym with them. Troy hears some guys saying how sexy his girlfriend Gabriella Montez is dancing and sweating and Troy turns around and sees Gabriella and her dance team are working hard with their dancing for the dance off. He tries not to watch her but then some music starts playing and it's Chris Brown's Turnt Up. Troy sees Gabriella standing front of her guy dancer who is her partner along with her girls who are standing like her.

Gabriella is wearing black and pink short shorts that show off her long tan legs and she's wearing a black bikini top under her white crop top that is rolled up so her stomach is showing and she's wearing sneakers with her long dark brown hair is up in a high messy pony tail. Troy is staring at Gabriella as she moves her body so sexy as she dances.

Troy sees Gabriella sway her hips from side to side as her partner places his arms around her waist and Troy gets heated a little as Gabriella and her girl dancers grind their bodies onto the guys and the guys get pushed away from the girls and the guys do a dance that matches the girls who are doing some moves that are the sort of the same and Troy sees Gabriella turn her body to the side making half of the boys and him lick their lips. Troy glares at the guys and they stop and watch the dancers and Troy does the same and his eyes widen in suprise when he sees Gabriella and her girls on the ground moving sexy with their asses popping grinding on the ground. Gabriella and the girls get up and they jump and then pop their upper body then they turn around so their facing the guys and she sees Troy staring at her and she grins before wrapping her arms around her partners neck and Troy sees the guy place his hands on Gabriella's lower back that's close to her ass and They dance together with passion that it makes Troy grab his bag and he leaves the gym in pure jealousy and anger.

**Later that day with Gabriella and Troy in their dorm room.**

**Rated M Moment enjoy.**

Gabriella walks into her dorm room closing the door and sees her boyfriend standing there glaring at her hard and she stares at him confused but she figures since he saw her practing for the dance contest with her partner Mitch that she thinks he's jealous of the sexy moves she did. She drops her bag and locks the front door and takes her hair down and shakes it making Troy stare at her getting hot just staring at her. She slowly takes her crop top off so she's showing her banging body that Troy is having a hard time looking away. Gabriella takes her sneakers off and walks over to him wrapping her arms around his is neck and whispers in her soft but sexy husky tone voice that he's having time controling and she grins.

"Hey, Troy are you mad at me because of the way Mitch was holding me? She said in her sexy husky tone voice that is getting him turned on. Troy tries to calm down but he can't.

"Hell no, baby you know I hate how those guys hold you close and I can't help it. He said pulling her close to him. She giggles and kisses his neck hungrily. She pulls back and stares up at him. "They might hold me, but they won't hold close the way your going to holds me in a few hours. She said pulling away before running into her room smirking.

Troy gets the hint and runs into into her room and closes the door locking it. Gabriella giggles telling him to come to her. Troy smirks and takes his shoes off and goes on her bed and lays onto of her making her grin at him lovingly and in pure lust. He bends down to her neck and placed gently kisses down her neck, stopping at the crook of her neck sucking on it a little.

She moans loving the feeling of Troy close to her. She lifts his shirt off and he takes it off and throws it on the floor making Gabriella grin staring at his nice tan pefect abs that she just wants to hold close to her. Troy places his hands on her waist and slowly lifts her up making her wrap her legs around his waist and he goes to the back bikini and stares into her eyes waiting to see if he could and she nods and he unties it and slowly pulls it off and he stares at her huge breast loving how big they arm and he leans down and started sucking on them making her moan closing her eyes. She feels Troy pick her up and lay her down on the bed and he takes his shorts off and she can see how big he got making her blush and he grins taking off her shorts throwing them on the ground. She tells him to take her panties off. He does and he grins. He takes his boxers off and grabs a condom and puts in off then gets ontop of her and kisses her passionately making her moan into the kiss closing her eyes and runs her hands down his bare back loving the feeling.

"Mhm...take me baby make love to me, Troy. Take me to another world with you." She said pulling away from the kiss and Troy nods going down and stares at her.

He spread her legs apart making her stare at him wanting him badly. He looked at her. "Are you ready for this baby girl?" He asked making sure.

"I have been ready for you since I met you Troy, Make love to me." She said waiting closing her eyes as she feels the slightly pain that she feels as he enters her slowly.

He leans over more and kisses her passionately as he fully enters her and he wipes the tears from her eyes and she tells him to keep going. He was showing her that he cared.

He goes a little faster then he lifts her up so she's sitting on him and moans feeling him deep inside her and she wraps her arms around his neck and starts riding him as he holds her loving her so much. "I love you so much. Troy said groaning while kissing her neck as she keeps riding him. She tells him that she loves him more and screams while moaning.

The room was becoming hot. Sweat was covering their bodies as they moved in sync with each other. Hair was sticking to the backs of their neck, becoming damp and sticky. Both of their breaths were becoming hot and heavy as they continued to show how much they cared about each other or to Troy show how jealous he was.

Troy's lips explored her body as their bodies continued moving in sync. He kissed her neck, her lips, her breast and so much more as her moans tingled against his lips. They both dropped onto the bed breathing hard as they kept going. Troy held Gabriella's waist as he pumped into her hard and fast as she screams in pure passion.

"Troyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Oh God, I'm going to come." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and he feels the same way.

" Fuck, Same here Ella, Come with me, baby," grunted Troy, breathing heavily as he continued thrusting into her. She nods moaning loudly.

After a few minutes of making love to each other. They both lay on Gabriella's bed breathing hard. Troy smiles at her as she finally starts breathing normal and she turns her body pulling the covers over her naked body and smiles at him and Troy placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently making her close her eyes and kiss him back sweetly.

He pulls back smiling at her and brushed her curls away from her face, stroking her cheek. She smiles loving that she found amazing guy in her life. "I love you forever. Gabi said.

Troy smiles at his girlfriend and laced their hands together. "I will always love you forever Gabriella Montez. He said before kissing her. She kisses him back and they pull back.

They fall a sleep together in each others arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 7 The Dance Off]<strong>

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton made love the first time last week and that made their relationship stronger and they still love each other.

It's now time for the dance off from the Dance Team and The Cheerleaders.

The Cheerleaders are going first.

Everybody is in the gym waiting to see who wish this Dance Off. The basketball team is sitting on the sidelines. The Dance Teams in back room not even in the mood to see them.

The cheerleaders walks into the gym in their outfits and stand in a line.

The music starts and The cheerleaders do their skit.** (In My profile) **and everybody cheer and the basketball team just claps for them.

An Hour later they are done and they stand on the sidelines waiting to see the other team do better then them.

The lights go out and everybody cheers. They see about 5 girl dancers come in with glow in the dark gloves on seeing them jumping up and down as they cheer for them.

The lights go on and the girls are standing in a sexy pose while wearing black sparkled booty shorts with pink sparkled stomach halter tops with sneakers on their feet.

Troy stares at Gabriella and Zany looking ready to dance their ass off along with the other girl dancers and he can't wait. The guys come in and they are posing like their mad and everybody is waiting but they also see that the girls are ready to show the other team that they are better then them.

**(The Whole Dance Is in my profile)**

The First Dance skit that they did was amazing to everybody then they do something even better and the girls dance along with the guys.

Everybody is loving that their doing really great and the cheerleaders are getting really mad.

The music stops and the girls leave. The Guys Dance alone making everybody cheer.

They stop and leave for a minute making Gabriella come back and starts her Dance alone with some girls in the back then the guys dance alone and then they finish the whole skit together and pose at the end making everybody cheer for them really loud and everybody is cheering them loving that they might have beaten the cheerleaders.

The headmaster of the college brings the two teams to the middle of the gym and he says that winners are the SuperStar Dance team which is Gabriella's team.

They all cheer and start jumping up and up. everybody cheers for them and Gabriella jumps into Troy's arms and he spins her loving that she won.

Sharpay stares at them glaring hard.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. News

**Old Time Love**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>Going out of town for the weekend so won't have my laptop with me sorry. be back late sunday night.<strong>

** Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Old Time Love**

**CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 8 New Dance Partner?]<strong>

After winning the dance off the SuperStar's dance team worked really hard for the college Sectionals dance Competition in two months. Gabriella Montez was the Captain of the team and she was proud of ehr group. Gabriella and Troy were doing good and they didn't have any problems with their exs and Lilac Bolton and Gabriella were becoming best friends once again.

Gabriella walked into the gym wearing yellow sweat pants that was rolled down to the waistline showing off her abs, on the top she had a white bikini top on white a red v neck crop top on. On her feet were her white sneakers. Her brunette hair was in a high messy pony tail. Zany Carson smiled when she saw her best friend and dance team member walk in.

"Hey Briella, there is news of there being a new member joining and I hear he's going to be your partner since Mitch was kicked out due to his grades." Gabriella frowns hearing that she needs a new partner.

"Alright guys we have a guy taking Mitch's place, please welcome Jeff Richards." The Coach Mrs. Tyler said smiling and the group say hi but Grabriella who was in shock. Gabriella's eyes widen not believing her current ex boyfriend was going to be her dance partner.

"Now Jeff you will be Gabriella's partner but now your just going to watch the girls do their dance alone while the guys watch and learn." Jeff nods before he smiles over at his ex girlfriend and waves making her snap out of it and shake her head not even bothering to wave back because she really didn't need him messing up her life anymore. The girls into their places and the music starts. Jeff watched Gabriella dance fast to the beat of the music with the rest of the girls and he had no idea how good she really was until now.

After the girls were done, the guys joined them and Gabriella walked over to Jeff looking at her sternly wondering why he's really in in this group.

"Listen up and listen good Jeff! I take my dancing very serisously so if your here to play games i will tell Mrs. Tyler that you don't have what it takes to be on the team." Jeff put his hands up.

"Calm down Gabi I really think I can do this and if it doesn't work out then I will leave knowing that I did my best." Gabriella stared at him unsure.

"Fine but you listen to everything I tell you and If your late to any one on one practice time I'm making you run laps until your body is burning." Jeff stared at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" She stared him in the eyes.

"Dead serious Jeff, I work hard at everything I do and I'm not being hard because your my ex boyfriend! come on lets go started." She said walking away and Jeff sighs before walking over to her.

**After practice with Gabi and Troy.**

Gabriella walked to dorm room door and used her key and opened it sweating from her dance class! She walked in closing the door behind her and saw her boyfriend Troy Bolton sitting on the couch with books around him as he starts working on his Math test.

"Hey baby how was your dance practice?" She sighs making him look at her confused.

"Not a good practice Gabs?" She shook her head walking over to him and bends down pecking his lips.

"No Troy I have a new dance partner since Mitch and it just happens to be Jeff." Troy growled hearing that name.

"Are you saying that your jackass ex boyfriend is your new dance partner?" Gabriella nods feeling tired.

"Calm down babe I don't fully trust him but he's on a strict partner_ only_ rule but nothing more! if he starts missing practice, talking about to me or slacking off, he's to run laps and if he's even late a few times I will talk to Mrs. Tyler about rethinking of him being my partner! baby don't worry because I can handle myself." Gabriella tells him.

"Good because if he even thinks about flirting with you or messing up our relationship I'm kicking his ass." Troy said sternly getting angry just thinking about it.

Gabriella smirks loving how jealous her boo was getting and it really turned her on. Troy sees the look on her face and calmed down.

"I'm kind_ so_ sweaty Troysie and need to take a shower, do you want to join me?" He gulped hearing that then looked down. He needs to finish studying for his Math test coming up.

"I-I-I can't Gabs I need to finish studying and don't tease me." He said looking up and his eyes almost fall out seeing how sweaty his girlfriend was as she was now wearing her bikini top and her red lace panties.

Gabriella smirked at him placing her hand on her bare tanned hip while her finger was in her mouth. Troy felt pain in his lower abdomen and could feel himself getting hard.

"Alright I understand, see you after my shower." She said blowing him a kiss before picking up her bag and clothes going into her room and she slowly stripped off her panties with the door open and Troy looked at her feeling hard and he grabbed himself watching his sexy girlfriend get naked teasing him. She untied her bikini top and let it fall to the ground before grabbing her towel and walk into the bathroom.

Troy looked back at his books and got up not caring anymore and walked into Gabi's room smiling to himself.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Old Time Love**

**CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**20 year old Troy Bolton, Student at UCLA, Gets any girl he wants, Caption of the UCLA Basketball team and Ladies man on campus. But what happens when his old girlfriend shows up at his dorm room saying that she's his new roommate three year later after Troy broke up with her, He finds out that she has a new boyfriend who asked her to get married to him and Troy starts getting feelings for her agian. Will the old couple get back together? or will his ex girlfriend get married to her new boyfriend. Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton**

**Jack Bolton**

**Lucille Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Chris Johns(Played by Joe Jonas)**

**Evermore,Laliyn, and Gabriella Montez**

**And More.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 9 Angry Shower Sex]<strong>

Troy took off his shoes and grabbed an extra towel that was laying on the bed and he smirked because somehow Gabriella knew he was going to join her and walked into his baby's bathroom and heard the shower running and she starts talking.

"Is that you Troy?" He heard Gabriella asked while he stripped off his shirt.

"Yes Gabs it's me." He replied running his hand through his hair trying to calm down.

"Oh good baby! you know when I was dancing with Jeff, he had his hard hands on my_ bare _well toned waist! there was alot of sweating from both of us." She said as she washed herself smirking.

Troy felt his blood boil hearing that Jeff had his hands on his girl's body as they dance together pissed him off and he takes his belt out of his jeans before taking them off.

"Oh really is that _so_?" He asked getting angry while taking his boxers off.

"Yes baby there was some hard grinding going on and he brushed his hand against my breasts at one point that I slapped his hand away." She said squeezing her breasts.

Troy couldn't stand it anymore and walked over to the shower and slipped in placing his hand on her hips hard making her gasps looking back at him.

"What else did that asshole do with you at practice?" He growled pulling her close to his hard on that it makes her moan.

"Hmm baby, he squeezed my ass as we danced to a song and when I was teaching the steps he bumped into me." He slapped her ass making her squeal.

"Were you enjoying it baby?" He whispered in her ear slapping her again making her moan while screaming.

"N-no Troy I didn't enjoy it at all because his body is not perfect for me like _yours_." She said rolling her ass against his making him groan still angry that she let her ex touch her.

"Your lying bad girl." He said pulling her closer to him and squeezed both of her large breasts making her moan while squealing in pleasure and pain.

"Hon-honest Troy I didn't like it, I-I wished it was you doing those things to me." She stuttered gasping for air feeling how hard he was.

"I don't believe you, did you become wet as he touched you?" He asked pushing his finger into her and felt how wet she was not from the water.

"Your wet baby, this better be because I'm here." She nods saying that it's always going to be for him.

"Don't lie to me Gabriella, did you get turned on while he touched you?" She moans nodding.

"I did Troysie and I'm sorry but I calmed down when we done." He didn't like hearing that and pushed another finger in her tight pussy making her scream.

"Oh god baby that feels so good baby ooh, please put another one inside me and make me cum." She moaned playing with her breasts with her eyes closed.

"Shut up you dirty slut, you've been a bad girl so drop to the ground and suck my cock, your being punished." She shook her head acting like she was scared.

"Do as I say little girl, get down on your knees and suck it." He demanded grabbing her hair pulling her down and she got down on her knees and ran her tongue from the base of Troy's cock, salty precum was already leaking. She took her boyfriend's cock in her hands and began stroking up and down slowly.

* * *

><p>"Don't be a tease and just put it in your mouth baby." She listened and put Troy's 9 and a half inch cock in her mouth moaning and bobbed her head sucking on it like lollipop.<p>

Troy felt her tonge roll on his cock before sucking on him fast that it hit her throat and he was surprised she didn't joke.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked concerned for her and she nods still feeling the water hit her like crazy but she kept on sucking and he couldn't take anymore! He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Your mine and only mine got it?" He said holding onto her body and she nods looking into his lustful eyes. She loved him so much but this was a whole new feeling she felt for him.

"Take me Troy I need you inside me." She said wrapping her legs around his naked waist running her hands through his hair.

"You want me to make love to you in the shower?" She nods crashing her lips on his as she felt him push into her making moan into his mouth and he pounds into her.

"I love you Brie." He grunted as he moves faster into her and she moans pulling him closer into her.

"Oh goddddd I'm going to cum baby." Both both said at the same time and Troy pulls out and She bends down sucking on him until he cums in her mouth and she takes it all in.

"I think it's time to actually take a shower now." She said wiping her mouth and he grins pulling her up and holds her close.

"I'm sorry for being angry with you." She shook her head.

"Don't be I wanted to have angry sex anyways baby." She grins pecking his lips and he could taste himself and she laughs.

"Lets wash up then brush our teeth." She giggles getting the soap and he wraps his arms around her kissing her shoulder and she smiles holding his hands.

"Your not helping with cleaning Troysie." He chuckles and helps her wash up and she does the same then they turn the water off.

"I love you baby." Gabriella said softly smiling up at him as they get off and wrap themselfs in the towel.

"I love you too Brie." He kisses her cheek then they brush their teeth then Troy kisses his girlfriend sweetly.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
